


Reading is Fundamental

by Bullet_Sangwich



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif had good intentions about going in Donut's room, and Simmons found it by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Fundamental

This was definitely one of the weirdest things that Grif has ever seen.

He had good intentions upon entering Donut's room, really, he had.

It started when he went to look for some snacks that he assumed Donut had stolen from him.

Grif quietly entered the pink soldier's room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Alright," he muttered, "Where did you put my candy.."

Scanning the room for all potential hiding spots, he finally spied a drawer with what looked like a candy wrapper sticking out. Approaching it carefully, Grif opened it, only to find no candy, but a rather shiny looking book.

Grif picked up the book, and after examining it, he realized it was a journal of sorts. Feeling slightly vengeful at the loss of his candy, he opened it to see if he could dig up something on his teammate.

That was his first mistake.

Grif knew he was increasing his asshole level by reading it, but he brushed the thought aside and focused on the first few lines.

Clearing his throat, Grif read aloud. "Once upon a time, in a desolate canyon on an alien planet."

Immediately he discovered that rather than it being a diary, it was actually a story being written. Now he was invested. Grif read through the first paragraph.

"It was a normal day around the base; Sarge was cleaning his shotgun, Lopez was tinkering with the Warthog, Donut was preparing his wine and cheese."

_Well-written so far,_ Grif thinks sarcastically.

"Grif and Simmons were in the common room having a heated argument, as usual."

His heart jumped slightly as he read his own name on the paper.

"Figures, if he's gonna write a story about us all, Simmons and I might as well be arguing," Grif said.

Skimming the page, he stopped at a particularly interesting line. Assuming his best Simmons impression, he read the maroon soldier's dialogue.

"'What are you gonna do, fatass?'" Grif laughed at this. "Classic Simmons," he said.

Moving on to the next sentence, he spoke. "Grif backed Simmons into the nearest wall, his lustful gaze.. practically smoldering."

Grif freezes. He is certain now of where this story is heading, but can't bring himself to stop reading.

"He kisses Simmons, their mouths battling for dominance, tongues playing together."

"Grif moans softly as Simmons bites his lower lip. He quickly moves his hand to Simmons' crotch and begins stroking his almost fully erect cock."

"Grif leads them to his bedroom, having Simmons lay down on his bed. Removing Simmons' pants and boxers, he reached into his bedside drawer for a bottle of-"

Grif decides that's enough, and that he needs to get the hell out of Donut's room before he is seen. Hastily placing the book back in the drawer, Grif makes his way towards the door. Scanning the hallway and finding no one around, he leaves Donut's room.

Thankful that his room is across the hall, Grif sprints inside, quickly shutting his door and locking it.

Leaning against his door, Grif takes a moment to think. "What the fuck?" he says out loud.

_Donut writes erotic fan fiction about me? And Simmons? Like, together together?_

Finding it hard to concentrate, Grif lays down on his bed and shuts his eyes.

_I've always imagined it, but Donut actually wrote about me and Simmons having sex._

The words come to the forefront of his mind. Before long, Grif imagines the sex scene between himself and his friend.

Grif leads them to his bedroom, having Simmons lay down on his bed. Removing Simmons' pants and boxers, he reached into his bedside drawer for a bottle of-

Grif is interrupted by the sight of his own member saluting him.

_God, I want this so bad_ , he thinks as he shrugs his pants down to free himself.

Taking hold of his dick, he lets out a shaky breath. Shutting his eyes again, Grif strokes himself slowly, finishing Donut's story his own way.

He imagines himself covering his fingers with lube, massaging Simmons' hole with them. He completes this task, moving on to lubing up his own cock. Grif moans softly at this, quickening his strokes. He imagines pushing in to Simmons, hearing the redhead practically scream his name as he fills him.

A few strokes later, Grif comes hard with Simmons' name almost flying from his lips.

His ragged breathing finally slows and becomes more calm after a short while.

 

* * *

 

Some time later, Simmons walks into the base, exhausted from his late afternoon patrol. Normally his patrols are easy enough, but for some reason, Sarge insisted that he do extra today because he was "sure that the Blues were up to something diabolical."

Entering the common room, he is met with a mess of things strewn about everywhere.

"Seriously?" he says to himself.

Finding it hard to ignore the feeling of needing order, Simmons sighs and heads to his room to strip himself of his armor.

Walking back towards the common room, he nearly runs into Grif. Before he can make a snarky comment, Simmons is surprised to see Grif blush slightly and make a quick escape.

"What was that about?" he asks. Unable to process the short, strange interaction with his teammate, he shrugs and begins his work on the room.

Finally nearing the end of his work, he spies a shimmery pink journal left open on the arm of a chair. Recognizing it as Donut's, Simmons picks it up to return it to him. Looking around and finding something to mark Donut's place in the book, Simmons unintentionally peeks at the page before him, his eye catching his own name.

Wondering why he was mentioned, Simmons read a little further to clarify what was being written about him.

"Simmons loudly moaned Grif's name," he started to read out loud. Immediately becoming flustered, he shut the journal.

With his interest piqued, Simmons tucked the journal under the chair with the intentions of reading it after everyone went to bed.

* * *

 

Late in the evening, Simmons crept into the common room, finding where he stashed Donut's journal. Feeling a sense of shame for reading Donut's personal journal, he considered sneaking in to the pink soldier's room to put it away.

His sense of needing clarity won him over, however. Simmons turned to the page he had earlier marked and began reading.

'Grif pushed into Simmons' hole, nearly coming apart at the seams. He began slowly, rocking his hips in a steady pace. Simmons was clawing at the bedsheets, knuckles turning white. Grif leaned over, pressing soft, delicate kisses to Simmons' back and neck, holding on to his shoulder as he applied more force to his thrusts.'

Simmons couldn't believe his eyes.

'Grif ran his hand down Simmons' bare chest, trailing it towards his cock and gripping it loosely, letting the force of his thrusts create the friction Simmons so desperately needed. After a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate, Simmons cried out.'

Simmons could feel himself getting hard, but was desperate to read more.

'Grif pulled himself out and flipped Simmons on to his back. Pushing back in, he cursed under his breath. Fucking harder into Simmons, he pulled the redhead up and kissed him, his tongue finding its way in and playing with Simmons'. Grabbing hold of Simmons' cock again, he stroked it ruthlessly. Simmons broke the kiss and cried out as he came, shooting his load onto Grif's chest. Shortly after, Grif came inside of Simmons, the orgasm rocking his body hard.'

It was as if Donut knew about Simmons' wildest fantasies and just wrote them down for his own entertainment.

Simmons shut the journal again and got up from where he was sitting, thankfully with no trouble from the erection the story had given him. Quietly arriving at Donut's door, he was horrified to hear Grif's door open behind him.

"Simmons? What the hell are you doing?" Grif asked.

Thankful that the hallway was dark, Simmons turned around, hiding Donut's journal behind his back.

"Nothing, just returning something I borrowed from Donut," he said nervously.

Grif was about to ask what it was when he saw the shimmer of the journal in Simmons' hand. His stomach dropped when he recognized it.

"Where did you find that," he started.

Simmons blushed harder than ever. "Find what?" he asked, voice cracking.

Grif stepped closer to Simmons. "Did you read it?"

Simmons was very aware of Grif's proximity and the possibility that if he moved any closer that he would discover the effect that the story had on him.

"Read what?" he asked as dumbly as possible.

"Simmons," Grif said.

Finding himself at a loss, Simmons sighed.

"Okay, fine. I read it."

Grif felt his face flush.

"And how did you feel about it?"

Simmons avoided the question for a few seconds. He knew the answer.

"I, um. It was.. uh. Interesting?" he stammered. "Did you read it?"

"Uh, yeah, I did, actually."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. "So," Simmons said, "What do we do now?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grif asked cautiously. Simmons stayed silent for a second before replying. "Should we talk to Donut?"

Grif sighed. "If he knew we read it, he'd probably be really hurt, and I don't feel like dealing with that."

"Agreed. So we don't talk to him."

"Exactly."

Simmons felt his stomach churn, as all the years of unspoken words fill the air. "What about us, then?"

Grif wasn't sure what to say. "What about us, Simmons?"

Simmons thought for a moment. "Well clearly we've both read it, and we know what Donut thinks about our, uh, friendship," he said.

Grif said nothing.

"How do you feel about.. well, us?" Simmons asked nervously.

"Well, I don't need Donut's fan fiction to tell me how I feel."

Grif moved forward just slightly, reaching out to grab Simmons' hand.

Simmons felt Grif's fingers lace themselves between his, a feeling he has craved since meeting the orange soldier.

"Do you want this too, Simmons?"

Simmons leaned in closer to Grif, their lips nearly touching.

"More than anything," he mumbled as he made the connection.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the couple outside the door, Donut was awake in his room, smiling to himself.

"I knew it. All it takes is a little convincing," he said to himself, settling under his blanket before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real here, Donut would ABSOLUTELY write slash fiction about Grif and Simmons.


End file.
